brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Checkuser request
I'll keep it short: I request checkusers. NHL isn't active. We a checkuser down. I'm request checkuser. You say some stuff. Then we get cake. - Kingcjc 22:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) *'Support', so I don't need to do everything :P 22:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' 22:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) * We've still got two... Samdo and Ajr. 22:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' Just get it already. Lol - 00:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) * I am still active, just not here. If you do want me to check the checkuser log or anything, I'm still more than happy to do so. Not opposing it or anything, just saying I am still around. *'Support:' The quantity of checkusers doesn't matter, it doesn't hurt to have more. *'Support' - Can I have my cake now? FB100Z • talk • 00:45, August 21, 2011 (UTC) **Passes FB some cake. - Kingcjc 12:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' 16:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' As long as there's more cake than FB can eat... 19:33, August 22, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' Why not? =D 19:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' Always wondered why you weren't one. 14:56, August 23, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' Can I have some cake too? With lots of chocolate icing and icecream, please. 07:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment', I've asked a Wikia staff person to take a look at this. 04:50, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I hate to say it, because I do know you're a valuable asset to this community, but you have two very active users on your site who have CheckUser (plus I notice NightHawkLeader has been active as of the last few days). It's such a sensitive tool that, while I know it is needed by admins here, I don't see the need for it to be in the hands of four people. Nothing is so urgent to look at these sort of things instantly. ::I am open to debate on this, but I'd personally just as soon narrow it down to two users with this power than bump it up to four. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Honestly sir, Nighthawk leader is inactive for sure. Samdo is pretty much semi active. The only checkuser really active is Ajr, and he just got back. Cjc notices several sockpuppets and vandals everyday, and this is a tool that he would benefit from greatly. All three checkusers supported this, should he still not get it? Just my opinion, pardon if I come on a bit strong. - 16:38, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Could we do a +1/-1 thing? I'm pretty sure that NHL wouldn't mind, and it would be more helpful to have one of the spots filled with someone who has a use for the tools. 22:21, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Never mind, NHL is back now and I'm sure he would like to keep the tools for oversight purposes. Ultimately, having another checkuser will help us deal with some of the disruptive users we have been getting, and also would allow for better oversight of our existing checkusers. Kingcjc has brought about half of the checks that I've done to me, and has an obvious use for the tools. While checkuser does have legal implications if misused, one more trusted user with the right won't hurt anything, and as I said above another user with access to the log will better ensure that no abuse happens. If we aren't allowed another, we can live with that, but it would help. 21:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Can i put a request for checkuser? --Crazed Penguin talk 21:49, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :You want to be a checkuser? 00:19, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : Yep! I'm sure i can use the rights properly. I can be a checkuser with Kingcjc! --Crazed Penguin talk 00:51, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Pretty sure you don't even know what it does, and also, only admins can apply. 00:52, September 8, 2011 (UTC) It checks users for IP Adresses and keep Wiki safe. I know It off by heart! --Crazed Penguin talk 00:54, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, but how do you use it, why do you use it, what are the CU rules, ect? :Checkuser, by nature, is a very sensitive tool, since it can potentially violate a user's anonymity. That's why we only give the tools to very experienced users with a lot of trust in the community, i.e. admins. No hard feelings, but I think you have a ways to go before you get to CU. FB100Z • talk • 00:28, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I've been asked to look at this again. Is the action agreed upon remove NHL and put Kingcjc? --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm still confused. Why does it matter how many Checkusers there are in a wiki when said users are trusted. BF2 Talk 20:26, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Um, no, since NHL has returned. See Ajraddatz's post above. 00:26, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I hate to say it, but if we're gonna take away a checkuser, maybe it would be Samdo? He's been pretty inactive for a while, and hardly checks anymore. I'm not busting on him, he's a great friend. But maybe we should drop him? - 13:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC)